Westview Academy
by MissDiva123
Summary: Elizabeth Arianne Arendelle and Jackson Overland Frost are destined to meet at Westview. However, Jack as the new guy? Elsa the loner? How does that work?
1. Chapter 1

Westview Academy is a private posh school for kids with mental ability to reach high achievements in life. They will meet friends and enemies throughout their experience and create high expectations of future students. This is a description of the school.

Playground/ Yard

You come through the big gates and on the right, there is a big storage cupboard for outdoor toys and equipment like scooters and skipping ropes etc. When you turn to your left there is a big woodland/ forest-y area. The first zone is where children will have full access to and won't need to be supervised (unless in Nursery) when playing. This area will also have a bench and a few flower displays. The second zone is the play area which has a climbing frame, monkey bars, steps, a rolly log, swinging logs and a zip wire along with a swing set. This zone is marked off with a gate as that zone and the next need teacher or dinner lady supervision. The children will not have access to that if there's no one like a teacher or a dinner lady. The third and final zone is the explore zone is where, when supervised, the children can explore the forest in its natural state and can do activities that the teachers have set up.

Me (Those will have to be safety tested first as we don't want anyone to get hurt). In the main part of the playground is a grassy area and can be used in summer for handstands and general fun. There are some benches and picnic tables out too for outdoor learning. Also marked out and correspond numbered/labelled are Year line-up zones where they'll line up waiting for the teacher to come and collect them in the morning. If it's raining or bad weather the office staff will let the classes in a few minutes before the bell to stay dry and get to class and etc so not to hold up the morning activities, Years 9, 10,11,3 and 4 will go first as they're furthest away and then Years 7 and 8 and 1 and 2 and so forth. On the furthest away side of the yard is some pitches for sports, there's one each for each side of the corridors (so Years 5-11 etc). There are 2 football pitches, a basketball court and a tennis court. These are marked out correctly to what pitch or court it is.  
-Inside

There is quite a large School office; it has half of it accessible to students and parents to come in and the other half for the office staff and all the records etc. There's one door that goes through to the yard and one to the corridor near the student entrance.

As you go through the student entrance, to your left is the small corridor area to the office and IT room and on the right is the big corridor next to the cooking room and the younger year's corridors. Down from the cooking room is the main hall, on the left side, outside the main hall is the spare room that can be used for anything and on the right side, outside the main hall is the art room and down from that is the drama studio and down from that is the small instrument storage cupboard. Right next to the small instrument storage cupboard is the dinner hall. You can access the kitchen 2 ways, through the dinner hall or on the same side as the spare room. A little down from the dinner hall is the small corridor, this is used for classes on either side to be able to get through to the other side as there's no way to other than that. A little down from the corridor is the 'library'. It has all the books the children can share but it doesn't have a librarian and it's not a proper one as it's only accessible if you have the key (every teacher still have a key for all rooms and things)

The first corridor (on the right as you come through the student entrance) is the foundation stage corridor; Nursery and Reception. If you go into that corridor, on your left is the Nursery classroom and to your right is the corridor to the yard, just easier access for them. Next to that is the disabled toilets and changing room then the boy and girl toilets and changing room. At the very end of the corridor on the right is the big storage cupboard for all supplies and the printer, photo copier and laminator with all the supplies and other extra supplies like pencils. On the left at the very end of the corridor is the reception classroom. Outside each classroom is a small outdoor area.

The second corridor (on the right as you come through the student entrance) is the Key Stage 1 corridor (KS1); Year 1 and 2. If you go into that corridor, on your left is the Year 1 classroom and to your right is the disabled toilets and changing room then the boy and girl toilets and changing room. At the very end of the corridor on the right is the big storage cupboard for all supplies and the printer, photo copier and laminator with all the supplies and other extra supplies like pencils. On the left at the very end of the corridor is the Year 2 classroom. Outside each classroom is a small outdoor area.

The third corridor (on the right as you come through the student entrance) is the (younger half of) Key Stage 2 corridor (KS2); Year 3 and 4. If you go into that corridor, on your left is the Year 3 classroom and to your right is the disabled toilets and changing room then the boy and girl toilets and changing room. At the very end of the corridor on the right is the big storage cupboard for all supplies and the printer, photo copier and laminator with all the supplies and other extra supplies like pencils. On the left at the very end of the corridor is the Year 4 classroom. Outside each classroom is a small outdoor area.

The first corridor (on the left as you come through the student entrance) is the (older half of) Key Stage 2 corridor (KS2); Year 5 and 6. If you go into that corridor, on your left is the Year 5 classroom and to your right is the disabled toilets and changing room then the boy and girl toilets and changing room. At the very end of the corridor on the right is the big storage cupboard for all supplies and the printer, photo copier and laminator with all the supplies and other extra supplies like pencils. On the left at the very end of the corridor is the Year 6 classroom. Outside each classroom is a small outdoor area.

The second corridor (on the left as you come through the student entrance) is the Key Stage 3 corridor (KS3); Year 7 and 8. If you go into that corridor, on your left is the Year 7 classroom and to your right is the disabled toilets and changing room then the boy and girl toilets and changing room. At the very end of the corridor on the right is the big storage cupboard for all supplies and the printer, photo copier and laminator with all the supplies and other extra supplies like pencils. On the left at the very end of the corridor is the Year 8 classroom. Outside each classroom is a small outdoor area.

The third corridor (on the left as you come through the student entrance) is the Key Stage 4 corridor (KS4); Year 9, 10 and 11. If you go into that corridor, on your left is the Year 9 classroom and to your right is the disabled toilets and changing room then the boy and girl toilets and changing room. In the middle of the corridor is the Year 10 classroom. At the very end of the corridor on the right is the big storage cupboard for all supplies and the printer, photo copier and laminator with all the supplies and other extra supplies like pencils. On the left at the very end of the corridor is the Year 11 classroom. Outside each classroom is a small outdoor area.

-Classrooms

Each classroom is painted a light version (if it isn't light already) of the colour they are (e.g. Baby Blue). The layout of each room is the same but if you want to change a few things round you can. As you walk in on the left is a bookshelf and you can put whatever you want on there. On the other side of the bookshelf is a door that has the cloakroom attached (apart from Year 9, 10 and 11, the description is the same for the cloakroom it's just in a different place). In the cloakroom is the pegs, also there is a display board where you display some of the excellent work the children have produced. Next to the door is some draws which you can do whatever with. On the right of the cloakroom is the wet area. It has a table for painting, crafts or anything else, a cart with 3 shelf things for what you'd like, a foldable table balanced on the wall for extra activities, a sink area for washing everything with cupboards below for storing what you'd like and also on the counter top next to the sink is a box with water bottles in for the children. In the big space of the classroom is a bookshelf for any other books. In the centre of the room is 3 tables with an attached box that's centred with one side missing that's in the underneath it at the table at the end closest to the front of the room. Under each table is a chair. At the front on the wall is an electronic whiteboard that's a touchscreen and also a normal whiteboard with a pot of coloured whiteboard pens and magnetically stuck to it is two whiteboard rubbers. Next to the electronic whiteboard is the teacher's desk with pen and pencil pots (not filled), an empty marking pencil case, and the desk has 3 draws. A bit down from the teacher's desk is the quite big storage cupboard; in one side are 6 more foldable tables, same as the ones out in the classroom. Next to the table are 15 foldable chairs, same as the ones out in the classroom. Also in the cupboard are extra supplies including books, pencils and other things.

-General looks  
Outside each separate corridor is display boards with space for any work that you'd like displayed to show the other classes what your class has been up to.  
The main walls (not classroom) (includes extra rooms like IT room too) on the younger years (Nursery- Year 4) is painted with polka dots, the colours of all those classes. The main walls (not classroom) (includes extra rooms like spare room too) on the older years (Year 5 – Year 11) is painted with paint splatters, the colours of all those classes.


	2. OCs and Posting Soon!

Hey! Livvy here! I know that nobody even reads this but eh? Who gives?

Anyway, I've been writing the next two chapters and I thought it'd be fun to add an OC. But, I thought maybe you lot could create them? I want at least 3 or 4 so 2 boys and 2 girls? Anyway, yeah.

If you're interested, fill in your character:

Character's Full Name:

Character's Age from 11-15:

Gender:

Personality:

Likes;

Dislikes:

Disabilities/Allergies/Medical Condition:

Other:

Also, I promise to publish soon! It will be interesting so pls pls read it! Thanks!


End file.
